Catherine Halsey (Jokester123)
Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey is the Chief Scientist for the Office of Naval Intelligence. The good doctor may be one of Humanities' last hopes for survival after the war. She has been exposed to a ton of Forerunner technology during the war and now that she has left Onyx, the Office of Naval Intelligence plans to use her knowledge to reverse engineer and use Forerunner machines and weapons. Halsey is the first person ever to translate the Forerunner language. Although, there are some glyphs that Halsey cannot understand, for the most part, she has it all down. Her brilliant mind has lead her to create some of the most popular and needed projects in the UNSC. Some of her creations are the SPARTAN-II Program, MJOLNIR Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VIII, and she partially created the SPARTAN-IV Program. She is, among many, known as the greatest mind of the 26th century. Her turning point in life was after the Fall of Reach when she commited "every crime in the book" to save her Spartans. That means lying to Fleet Admiral Hood to send Spartans to Onyx, kidnapping a Spartan, and hidding inside a Dyson Sphere. She struggles with many guilts but now, after the battle of Installation 01, Halsey is trying to put her life together in a way that feels fulfilling and right. Achievements SPARTAN Programs Halsey is well known her creating the SPARTAN-II Program. She created the program a few years before the discovery of the Covenant. She kidnapped seventy-five children and trained them to become warriors called upon to serve. These Spartan warriors became the best soldiers Humanity has ever known and when the war happened, many died a noble death but some lived to see the end of the war and know they are free to learn the secrets of the Spartan program. The secret being just how bad and illegal the program was. Halsey also served as one of the scientist developing the SPARTAN-IV Program. Of course, Admiral Parangosky hadn't wanted Halsey to know of the project but after the events at Onyx and the war, Parangosky changed her mind. Halsey became apart of the project in its final years. May Valentine is the director of the program but she constant went to Halsey for advice. Halsey was in charge of getting the augmentations made and administrating them to the Spartan-IVs. MJOLNIR Mark VIII Halsey is the creator of the latest MJOLNIR armor system. The Mark VIII armor system is the eighth and greatest installment in the MJOLNIR Project. Halsey used multiple characteristics from the previous MJOLNIR Mark VIII armor upgrades as well as some Forerunner upgrades. Thanks to the Combat Skin Halsey was wearing when she left Beta Halo and the Skin that ONI stole from the Cryptum on Beta Halo, Halsey was able to reverse engineer the technology into the MJOLNIR Mark VIII. The hardest Forerunner installment was adding the new Heads-Up Display. Other additions was the EMP burst weapon, the improved Active Camoflauge, and the Promethean Vision. The armor was created after the Human-Covenant War. She and May Valentine worked together on the power armor during the Post-War Era sometime after the graduation of the SPARTAN-IV Program. Decoded Forerunner Language Dr. Catherine Halsey is the first Human to ever decode the Forerunner Language. During her time at Onyx, Catherine Halsey had just learned of the Spartan-IIIs and the Foreurnner tech on Onyx. Before she entered the Dyson Sphere hidden in Onyx, Halsey had needed to be able to understand the Forerunner glyphs around her. After working it out on a datapad and in her head, Halsey was able to translate enough glyphs to get herself, Mendez, the Spartan-IIs and Spartan-IIIs away from the Covenant threat and into the Micro Dyson Sphere. Inside the Sphere, Halsey had understood, basically, most of the Forerunner symbols around her. After being arrested by Kilo Five, Halsey was interogated by Parangosky and put to work at the Ivanhoff Research Station. There she would spend most of her time decoding the Forerunner language for ONI and reengineering artifacts into the Infinity. Halsey was sent to Installation 01 to help the UNSC in their campain to uncover the Halo ring. Barely surviving the Flood, Jiralhanae, and the Monitor, Halsey was put back to work. Admiral Parangosky is assigning her to a team that is fully dedicated to searching for/decrypting any Forerunner installations. Her science team is the most successful tool for finding and understanding Forerunner facilities. So far, Halsey has founded Forerunner Citadels located on distant worlds, another Shield Installation currently under investigation, and another Forerunner Slipspace Portal Generator like the one found on Voi. Halsey's career is at it's peak and has never been better since the creation of the SPARTAN-II Program. Category:Characters Category:Post War Saga Category:Office of Naval Intelligence